


On a John Capturing a Harry

by shichan_DFKink (shinchansgirl)



Series: Wild!Harry [2]
Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Reality, Complete, Crack, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinchansgirl/pseuds/shichan_DFKink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A Manual for the Care and Feeding of (Character of Choice) or, Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual for the (CoC). Something like this. Bonus points for lots of shipping, or how your pet Murphy or Marcone Model 2.3 interacts with other pets/robots. Is your warranty void if your Harry is left near flammable objects?</p><p>Note: Characters treated as species. Will make sense when you read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a John Capturing a Harry

My parents had always stressed to me and my brothers that it was important to have a mate or a companion, and that it was dangerous to live alone.

The problem with that? My parents died. One of my Harry-brothers died not long after, pining for our Margaret-mother, and my Thomas-brother had chased a Vampire off and never came back. Needless to say, from a young age I had been alone.

But I had survived, and eventually I even found a mate: Susan and I had met by the watering-grounds, where she had taken one look at me and said “I need to take you back to my den.”

We had gone back to her den, where I found out why my parents liked being alone so much.

Susan only had one pup, a tiny little Maggie, and we had lived well enough. Our territory wasn’t large, but I could fit a comfortable ward around the edges that discouraged intruders and kept out most vampires. There was enough wood that we could have a fire last the night once I’d lit it, and I didn’t need to use my magic to sustain it. Susan looked after our Maggie. That was the way pairs worked; my parents had explained that to me often. Pups were given to pairs because a single parent couldn’t both protect and nurture at the same time – they had to do one or the other. With a mated pair one could protect while the other nurtured, and they could switch if one or the other got hurt or restless.

Except that Susan had left, too.

I stared at my little Maggie, where she was sleeping in the den. The den was smaller now, and I was much too big to fit in it. We didn’t have a territory either; it wasn’t safe. We moved every few days, to avoid the Shadowmen that sometimes lurked around – I think I saw a Justin once, though he was far away, and we moved from that den immediately, though it was night and Maggie was sleeping.

We should move soon now, too. Except that I was very weak, hardly having the strength to keep the wards up, and I didn’t know how far I could walk. The hunting had been sparse lately, and I had needed to feed Maggie from foraging instead of hunting. She took to it like a champ, but I could only swallow down the little I needed to live while fighting back gags. Susan had liked fruits and greens, as well, but she had an appreciation for a well-cleaned rabbit, too. Maggie most have gotten her tolerance for greens from her Susan-mother.

I fell asleep watching my Maggie, and only woke once the wards had _broken_. There hadn’t been any warning, just the sharp snap of the magic dissipating, and I turned and snarled at the intruder, keeping myself between him and Maggie.

It was a John.

I snarled at him in warning, signaling for him to keep back.

He ignored my snarls, opting instead to simply watch me.

I heard Maggie make a sound and whirled around – of course the John had a Hendricks with him! I ran towards the lug (a Nathan, I thought, but I wasn’t a good judge of Hendrickses. It might have been a Cujo or a Michael), but I didn’t make it very far. The John had snagged me around the waist from behind and thrown me to the ground, holding me there with one massive forepaw on my chest.

I hissed at him and threw up my hand, the wind spell falling from my lips easily.

The John blinked in surprise as it merely ruffled his mane. “Interesting,” he said, looking down at me with calculating eyes.

I quickly turned my face away. Margaret-mother had told me that soulgazes should be reserved for special people, and for family – I certainly didn’t want to have one with the John that had just invaded my territory!

I whimpered a bit when I saw my Maggie climbing on the Hendricks’ shoulders and pulling on his hair. He didn’t seem to mind, but a Hendricks was dangerous – he could still – “Please don’t kill her,” I said, squirming under the John’s hold. “My Maggie, don’t hurt her.”

“I have no intention of hurting the child,” the John said. “But I am wondering why one lone Harry is wandering about the edges of my territory with a pup in tow. Shouldn’t you have settled in a den by now?”

I squirmed.

“We’ve been watching, you know. I have yet to see the Susan that helped create the child, and you have grown weaker by the day.” He pawed at the pelt that covered my belly, a heavy winter material I hadn’t discarded yet. “I can almost see the bones under your skin.”

I whimpered as he felt that skin, just under my pelt. Only Susan had touched me there, and my Margaret-mother on occasion, before I’d made my first pelt.

“He doesn’t even have a staff,” the Hendricks said. “The den’s empty, but for a bit of leaves and grass. We should leave him.”

The John ‘hmmed,’ and settled down on top of me, not quite crushing me. “We could do that, yes.”

The Hendricks frowned. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Maybe not while he’s in this state, but we could certainly fatten him up.”

I started struggling again, and the John stared down at me with a grin that showed a lot of teeth. “I suggest you stop that,” he said primly.

I froze. What else could I do? He might have been shorter than me, but he weighed a good deal more and I didn’t have half the strength needed to move him, even magically.

“See?” the John said, with a smile much more genuine when he turned back to the Hendricks. “He can listen when necessary.”

The Hendricks grunted.

“The John in the North is wandering again; it’s very possible he will make his way back here. If he does, we will need a display of strength.”

“A half-starved Harry isn’t going to show strength.”

“No, but a well-fed and cared for Harry would.”

“In which case you might have a fight on your hands,” a new voice said – I turned to look, and found myself staring at a Gard. From what I knew of a Marcone’s pack, it was standard to have at least two if not three companions at all times, and Johns preferred to have a Hendricks and a Gard. The John had probably brought most of his elite with him, then, and I would have felt smug if he hadn’t managed to subdue me with a single move. “From John-of-the-North as well as others. A Harry who will work for a John is considered highly valuable.”

“I’m not some sort of prize,” I growled at her.

“Of course, such challenges will be one-on-one, as custom demands, and we are more suited for such battles,” she said, ignoring me. “While our pack might be small, the individuals are strong. You will also have the right to claim a forfeit once you win – a Bob for the Harry, perhaps, if we get lucky, or maybe a Tommy or a Jennifer. Tommys are good for the ranks, and a Jennifer would be more than willing to boost morale for the pack. She might even bring us some good pups.”

“That’s if the other side fights fair,” Hendricks said, moving so that he could put Maggie down. He, Gard, and John made a circle around her, and were close enough that she couldn’t run – not that she’d ever think to – but she just smiled and came over to nuzzle me and yawn. “If the other John sends in an extraction team – or worse, has been compromised by a Denarian – then our current security might not be enough. And he’s not strong enough to set up wards yet.”

“If he can lay the wards, I can alter them so that the power they pull comes from us instead of him,” Gard said. “My own wards should be sufficient for what we have now, but Harry’s are known for finding the loopholes, even in a Gard’s work.”

I buried my hands in my Maggie’s pelt as she laid across my face – the only part of me she could lay across, since John was across the rest and had displayed a strong reluctance to moving. I wasn’t watching any of them, but I felt the John’s rumbling purr of amusement and felt him pull me more fully under him. “What do you think, young Harry?” he asked. “We can provide you with a full belly and a den for your pup – and in exchange you will be my mate, protecting my pack as your own and bearing our own pups to accompany your little one.”

My belly growled at the thought of being full, and I felt my mouth water. Maggie, not quite asleep, giggled at the sound, and whispered (not very quietly), “Harry-papa, there’s a monster in your belly.”

I smiled into her pelt. “Yes, there is,” I told her. “And he’s hungry.”

“You should feed him then,” she said.

I hesitated still, feeling all the eyes on me but too afraid to look back, to take my face from the shelter my pup provided. She was so fearless, and with my magic I would have been too – but I was so hungry and weak, and just plain _tired_.

“I guess I should,” I said, and I blindly brought one arm down and let it rest on the John’s forearm. “I can’t do everything you want me to,” I told him, gulping, “but I can try.”

He nosed Maggie out of the way to look me in the face. “You will do as I say or you will give me an explanation as to why you cannot do as I say. No backing out just because you don’t want to or giving answers like ‘it just doesn’t feel right.’ I want to know _why_ it doesn’t feel right, I want to know what you don’t have, and I want to know what you need in order to be able to do what I need.”

I nodded, feeling the intensity of his voice, of his request, and swallowed. I was going to be this John’s mate.

I bit my lip and then turned my face up to catch his eyes, and fell into the soulgaze.


End file.
